Kurt's period
by simplyKlaine
Summary: Short drabble where Kurt has a period during stayover at Blaine's. And accidents happen. Male Kurt with period.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This drab is written during my women troubles. I was trying to find comfort in fic writing.. So... Enjoy!:)**

"Blaine..?" Kurt sniffled, holding his abdomen. Great. Having a period during a sleepover. "mmmgh Kurt." Blaine wrapped an arm around his lover, trying to sleep more. "Blaine i came.." oh. That woke Blaine up.

"I'm sorry Blaine.. I think.. I stained your bedding..badly." Kurt's eyes filled with tears, trying not to move and letting the volcano of blood pooling drown them both to the depths of tsunami.

"Hey it's alright. Just a second.." Blaine pressed a Kurt's temple, hopping up towards his closet. He grabbed 2 dark brown towels and went back to Kurt, still weeping helplessly, stranded on the bed in the most awkward position.

"The bathroom in the master bedroom should have the supplies you need-"  
"I'm sorry.. Your bed is destroyed I forgot my period is due and this just sucks.." Kurt's tears spilled unglamly, quickly covering the large spot of red with the towel.  
"Go get changed, you can have a nice warm shower if you want, then we'll cuddle okay? I'll change the sheets." Blaine kissed Kurt gently, rubbing his back left.

Kurt got into the bathroom, stripping his soiled clothing off in disgust. He took a nice warm shower and soaked the clothes in detergent. He found the pads in the cabinet, only disappointed to find there were no night ones. there sobbing, the warm water beating down on his chest.

Blaine stripped the sheet off, curiously taking a peek at the damage. Whoa. He frowned at the amount of blood, and to throw them in the door. "Kurt you alright in there?"

"I'm fine!" Kurt echoed, quickly putting the only choice of sanitary product on. He was getting dizzy from the heat and quickly exited.

"Hey!" Blaine caught Kurt as he stumbled out, wrapping his strong arms around him. "Steady.. Lets go to my bed hmm? I changed the sheets." Kurt nodded, his head really cloudy and once he reached the bed, his legs gave way. "Blaine..." he groaned, obviously in pain. "I'm gonna faint.."

"Nonono don't faint come have a sip." Some warm liquid made its way into Kurt's mouth, and he sipped, realising it was warm chocolate. That cleared his head a little. Blaine snuggled up behind Kurt, cuddling him as he finished the hot chocolate. "Feeling better dear?" Kurt nodded, his body warmer and much more relaxed than before. "I can't sleep though.. I'll just stain your bed again." Kurt sighed, wrapping his arms around his abdomen as a cramp made itself known. "I'm so hard to take care huh?" He snorted, not receiving a reply other than a sweet kiss pressed behind his ear. "I love you for just the way you are." The arms around him wrapped tighter, sending the devil cramps away and feeling more loved than ever.

**A/N: I want a boyfriend like Blaine too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt looked down at his underwear, sighing in frustration. Sometimes- no, every time he had 'time of the month' he never felt more like a freak. On top of the whole gay debacle, being born with a system of uterus and ovaries and having to hide that had always had been stretching his stress boundary. Maybe the hormones were making him feel that way, he doesn't really know, but anyway, it was terrible. He was always on the edge of fever the whole week, he was tired and cranky, sometimes just crying his heart out until Carole comes in and hugs him better.

The mood swings had been much better after Blaine found out though, always showering him with all the love he could give.

He flung himself onto the bed, shifting uncomfortably at the mild cramp and just, _ugh._

"I hate having periods.." Kurt's blue eyes wet with angry tears, kicking his blanket like a child. Blaine peeped in from the door, silently 'o'-ing and slipped back downstairs, tapping on his iPhone app.

"Hmmm.." He tapped on the period calendar, marking today's date, bumping into Carole accidentally while walking downstairs. "Oh sorry Carole!" He made a small run to the kitchen, finding some treats for Kurt.

"I thought you went to find Kurt?" Carole put an arm around Blaine's shoulders, looking at him prepare some tea.

"Not before some nice warm tea, ginger cookies and some Blarole hugs!" Blaine scooped her into a warm hug, making the lady giggle, before biting the pack of cookies and holding two mugs of milk tea up. "I'll transfer those hugs for you!"

Blaine pushed the door open with his foot, Kurt's large wet eyes following him.

"Blaine!"

"Kurt! It's so nice to see you here, I was just dropping by to deliver some hugs to one Mr , have you got any idea where he could be?" He scrunched up his face in an adorable frown, scratching his chin in faux deep thought after putting the food down. Kurt sprang towards him, trying to bury himself in the shorter man.

"Oh Mr , I think he's right in front of you?" Kurt smiled, genuinely happy.

"Mmm..mwwah." Blaine leaned in, giving a loud kiss. "Hello, baby." A blush crept onto Kurt's cheeks, talking one of the mugs from the nightstand.

"Hello baby." He handed to Blaine, and sipped on his own.

"Ginger biscuits, warms your body when you feel chilly." He offered, munching on one himself.

"Mmm, yummy. So what brings you here?" Kurt mumbled, mouth cookie-filled.

"Nothing, really, I wanted to drop by and hug you better, it's 2nd week of the month so.."

"Hmmph." Kurt mumbled grumpily. "Did not need the reminder, but thanks anyway, it's really sweet to bring me tea."

"Not a problem. I'm not the one suffering and I'm always happy to give hugs and cuddles. Wheeeeeee!" Blaine pounced on him, wrapping Kurt up in his strong arms, giving little kisses on his cheek. "Mwah mwah mwah mwa-"

"Ahem."

"Oh hey dad." Blaine coughed loudly in embarrassment at his act of affection, Kurt still being sandwiched in between his legs. "Blaine." He patted his thigh shyly.

Burt waved his hand around dismissively, grunting. "Nah, you two can PDA in the house, just checking, you know where's my NYADA cap Kiddo?"

"In the wash." Kurt deadpanned, it was Burt who requested to wash it.

"Oh. Right." Burt left them alone, returning to his room, satisfied his kid wasn't moody anymore. Sarcastic Kurt is good Kurt.

Kurt climbed out of the warm embrace, silently locking his room. Blaine was shutting his eyes for a rest, obviously already tired. He stretched lazily, moaning as his muscles relaxed. The hem of the shirt rode up, Kurt's eyes focused there as usual. Blaine smirked, not bothering to pull it down, almost inviting the other to ogle.

"Sexy." Kurt blurted, eyes trailing to his belly button. Blaine giggled, leaning into Kurt and melded their lips together softly. Kurt laid on his back comfortably, makeout sessions were always welcome, sans period or not. Blaine's lips were like warm chocolate, encapsulating him in an envelope of warmth and love that he always welcomed. He paused the kiss, switching his iPod on and playing his 'discretion is adviced' playlist - a careful selection of songs just loud enough to cover the sounds of lip smacking but not quite enough to ruin the mood. Blaine leaned in again, capturing their lips in a soft sweet kiss, making Kurt blissed out enough for the period pains to go away.


End file.
